NN/LM DOCLINE Coordination Office Summary The University of Maryland, Baltimore (UMB) Health Sciences and Human Services Library seeks to establish and inaugurate a NN/LM DOCLINE Coordination Office (NDCO), an office that will collaborate and perform support nationally, centralizing a service that has been previously been performed by each region. UMB proposes four pillars of support: communication with network members via telephone, listservs, and social media (that may or may not be ?owned? by NDCO) and with the NN/LM, day-to- day support and education via formal and informal methods, evaluation of the service to maintain efficiency and evaluation of the NDCO to ensure satisfaction and accomplishment, and continuity planning to ensure continued service.